pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki:Requests for adminship/Crow
The following discussion is an archived debate of the nomination of a user for adminship. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Crow (talk • • RfA page) :::RfA closed by: ~ PheNaxKian talk ' because the nominee decline.' I hurd he's cute! also he knows how to play some game called guildwars. image:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 22:12, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :Candidate, please indicate acceptance of the nomination here: Nop. Don't know how to wiki and I can't be bothered being a janitor. Although Auron, you could always just give me ban rights only or something like that. I'd be grateful! ^___^ --Crow 22:18, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Support # Iirc Auron asked for non-autistic people to be requested for adminship, from what I can see, this is the only RfA worth looking at atm. --Frosty 22:49, June 9, 2010 (UTC) # Yep...but I am sure it won't last---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 23:24, June 9, 2010 (UTC) # crow is not an idiot and he's more qualified to be an admin than pretty much anyone else active on the site--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 02:14, June 10, 2010 (UTC) #This website is very important. [[User:Rickyvantof|'Ricky']]image:Ricksawsmface.PNG[[User_talk:Rickyvantof|'vantof']] 10:28, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Oppose #Being amazing at guildwars doesnt make you admin material... Maybe if BM's were still around. But hes not active and doesnt take really do admin jobs...--Steamy..x 22:17, June 9, 2010 (UTC) #What Steamy said. [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 22:19, June 9, 2010 (UTC) # Can't say that I didn't see this coming. I could see Crow make a very good admin if he wasn't so heavily involved in circles and would more often focus on intelligent and neutral approaches, which I know he masters, but he seems to lose patience with people a little fast. I can also see potential for ban abuse, which is a trait that I wouldn't want to see in any admin. I have my reasons to both support and oppose, but with him being so unpredictable and the reasons to oppose far outweighing the reasons to support, no. He also doesn't really care about the site, despite randomly making contributions of notable worth. --ςοάχ? -- 22:23, June 9, 2010 (UTC) #<3 crow but basically what steamy said. he most likely doesn't have what it takes to be the next frosty, and thats what we need --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 22:43, June 9, 2010 (UTC) #Crow doesn't want to so I am helping him, because sometimes Auron can be a dick and promote people despite them refusing the nomination. MiseryUser talk:Misery 06:29, June 10, 2010 (UTC) #Never seen him active. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 08:37, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Neutral # Relyk's vote. But I'd like to see more activity out of Crow. If we're looking for someone to do a Frosty-like job, then Crow can do it. The general clean up (deleting, maintaining) is currently well-covered. Build tagging/moving is what we need badly right now. Either that or a work horse who can tag all the fucking untagged images. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 02:34, 10 June 2010 Crow Crow